


Bruising Kisses

by AntoWritesFics



Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Elio Perlman, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Peter Parker, Smut, Superfamily, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Peter Parker, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoWritesFics/pseuds/AntoWritesFics
Summary: When Tony and Steve leave for an Avengers meeting, Peter invites his boyfriend Elio to spend the weekend with him. What they thought would be just a cozy weekend to watch movies ends up being so much more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Elio Perlman, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Peter Parker/Elio Perlman Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Bruising Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of the Peter Parker/Elio Perlman series but it can be read as just a smut fic.   
> Disclaimer: they are both 18.  
> As always thanks to my friend Teea for helping me.❤️

It was rainy autumn afternoon. Tony and Steve left Friday morning to go to the Avengers Compound and Peter asked Elio to come over, to spend the weekend with him. They have been dating for a few months and agreed to take things slowly, considering neither of them had done anything sexual with anyone. But Elio has never been a patient person.

Two hours since his dads left and he couldn’t wait to see Elio. He was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, a blue hoodie while the atmosphere in the house was cozy and romantic. When he saw his car pull up to the house Peter ran outside. Elio got out of the car and jumped in Peter’s arms and started kissing him with a passion like they had been apart for years.

Elio was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt with an interesting pattern on it, and a trench coat. After sharing some kisses they went inside.   
“So what do you want to do first?” Elio sat down on the couch.  
“Well I found a recipe for muffins that is really easy to make and then I thought we could watch a movie” Peter replied.

“That sound amazing.” Elio pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.  
When they started making the cake batter Elio accidentally got some flower on Peter’s face and started laughing.   
“Oh, so *that’s* how you wanna play!” Peter grabbed a fistful of flour.  
“No no no! I’m sorry.” Elio laughed.

After the cupcakes were in the oven they argued about what movie they should watch.  
“You’ve never watched ‘The Empire Strikes Back’? That’s a crime! You’re going to prison!” Peter pouted playfully.  
“Do you want to watch it or to call the police?” Elio smiled.

As soon as the movie stated Elio snuggled into Peter. They were under a big fuzzy blanket and Elio held Peter’s hand tightly during the entire movie. It was just 8 pm when the movie ended so they agreed to watch another movie. It was Elio’s turn to pick so he chose a rom-com. 

At the end of the movie romantic music started playing and Peter cupped Elio’s cheek, and started kissing him hard. Elio opened his mouth and when Peter’s tongue started exploring it he let out a small moan. After a few seconds of making out Elio straddled Peter and was pleasantly surprised when he felt that Peter was as hard as he was.

Peter got up with Elio in his arms, which was easy, considering his super strength, and walked towards the bedroom. He threw Elio on the bed and laid between his spread legs, kissing him.   
“Fuck Peter, per favore! Please!” Elio moaned.

Peter started going down his jawline and neck, leaving bruising kisses. Elio knew the bruises would last but that idea turned him on even more: being marked by his boyfriend with powerful memories of their intimate night, which he dreamed about for months. He gripped Peter’s hoodie and got it over his head, admiring his beautiful and sexy body. While Elio threw his shirt off too, Peter unbuttoned his and Elio’s jeans throwing them with the boxers somewhere in the room.

Peter grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and turned to face Elio.  
“Are you sure?”   
“Yes! Please! I wanted this for so long...”  
Peter spread lube on his fingers and pressed one at his hole.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop,alright?” Peter searched his eyes.  
“Yes” Elio’s voce was breathy.

He pressed a finger in and Elio tried hard not to flinch. Peter began working his finger in and out slowly giving him time to adjust. When he accidentally touched his prostate Elio arched off the bed and had to grip the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming. Although he knew what a prostate was and has watched porn, he never expected it to feel this good. 

Peter palmed his balls gently to back him away from an orgasm and whispered to him  
“It’s okay love...just relax for me.”  
With that Elio relaxed back on the bed and Peter added a second finger. After he thought Elio was prepped enough he withdrew his fingers and Elio gasped at the loss. Although it hurt the feeling of fullness was wonderful.

Elio felt his boyfriend’s hard cock pressing against his stretched hole and he moaned loudly.   
Peter looked at him for approval and when Elio nodded Peter pressed his tip in. He always knew it would hurt, but he also wanted to be opened like this by his boyfriend.   
Elio’s arms grabbed Peter’s hair and back.  
“Is this okay?”  
Elio just nodded.

After he gave him a few more seconds to adjust he slowly pushing in deeper. When he bottomed out they were both panting hard. After he let him adjust, he started to move slowly. Long, slow movements of pulling out until just his tip remained inside Elio, and then with the same gentleness pushing back in. 

Elio’s toes were curling, his back was arching so much, he was worried it might break. With every thrust that hit his prostate Elio’s grip on his hair was getting stronger and Peter had to concentrate to go slow and not hurt his boyfriend. It didn’t last long. After a few thrusts that hit his prostate Elio came untouched and Peter quickly pulled out and came on Elio’s chest.

They stayed panting in each others arms for a few months, until Peter felt coherent enough to grab some wet towels. He went in the bathroom, cleaned himself and then came to the bed and helped clean Elio.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Peter asked, afraid of the answer he might get.  
“You could never hurt me.” Elio smiled.  
“I’m being serious.”   
“You didn’t. It felt amazing mon amour!”   
Peter laid down next to him on the bed, Elio rested his head on Peter’s chest, nuzzling his neck. 

“I love you Elio.”   
“I love you too mon amour. Always will!”   
With that they fell asleep naked and in each other’s arms, their legs tangled and Peter’s arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend’s torso.

The next morning Elio’s butt was sore and he had a lot of bruises on his neck, which he loved because it reminded him of Peter and the fact that no one could make him feel as good as Peter does. 

He went to the kitchen and started making some pancakes when Peter hugged him from behind, his arms wrapped around his waist protectively.  
“How are you feeling darling?” Peter asked worried.  
“I’m good. Sore but good.” He turned around and kissed his boyfriend, pulling him closer.

They spent the whole weekend in each other’s arms : watching movies, talking, cuddling and feeling each other. It was the best weekend they ever had, one that they’ll remember forever.

Sunday night Steve and Tony came home and saw them sleeping curled up in each other’s arms in Peter’s bed. They agreed to talk to them when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story and I hope you like it.❤️


End file.
